Absorbent articles such as diapers are typically packed in flexible packages such as packages made of films. However, only a limited amount of absorbent articles can be comprised in each package as otherwise the stability of the package may be adversely affected.
Non-flexible packages such as boxes made of cardboard or corrugated cardboard have been developed in order to contain more absorbent articles per package. Such packages typically comprise two or more individual flexible packages of densely packed absorbent articles. These packages typically have a parallelepiped shape. However, the problem with this type of packages is that the articles which are densely packed inside the package exert a force on the side panels of the package which may result in outward bending and buckling of the package.
Furthermore, such packages are typically stacked during storage. When a package is stacked upon another package, the upper package exerts a force on the lower package. This force may lead to additional deformation of the tower package.
The different deformations endured by a package may reduce the attractiveness of the package for the consumer. This may even convey the impression that the articles inside the package are of poor quality or have been damaged upon deformation of the package.
Therefore, there is a need for a package containing absorbent articles which is more resistant to deformation and still produced in a cost-effective manner.